Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Mariofani
Mä fanitan kunnolla Marioa, ja tiedän siitä TOSI paljon!! Oikein hyvä! Se on oikein hyvä että tiedät Mariosta paljon, muuten kannattaa tehdä käyttäjäsivu. Mitä Mario pelejä olet... pelannut? Minä olen pelannut varmaan 30- 40 eri Mario peliä... Super Mario X 13. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.20 (UTC) Hei minunkin puolestani. mallineen. Muista! Jos vandalismisoit, oikeutesi poistetaan, ja sinut mahdollisesti myös estetään.}} --Aku ankka 13. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.33 (UTC) Hyviä muokkauksia. Oikein hyviä muokkauksia, jatka samaan rataan. Super Mario X 14. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.42 (UTC) Mainioita muokkauksia!!! Super Mario X 14. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.37 (UTC) Erittäin Mainioita Muokkauksia!!! Näin kun jatkat pääset kohta byrokraatiksi... Jatka samaan rataan. 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.12 (UTC) Aivan mahtavia muokkauksia! Ei kirjoitusvirheitä, paljon tietoa mariosta, ja ei vandalisointia! Olet mahtava artikkelejen tekijä. Kiitos sinulle! --Aku ankka 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.39 (UTC) Tein artikkelit: Mario Super Sluggers ja Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en vain muistanut kirjautua sisään!--85.194.204.160 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.20 (UTC) :Mitäs sanoisit tästä ehdotuksesta; Kun sinä tiedät noin paljon mariosta, niin haluatko byrokraatiksi? --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.22 (UTC) Mitä se edes tarkoittaa (En tiedä sitä, sillä olen LAPSI!)?--Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.24 (UTC) :Heh, olen itsekin vasta kymmenen vuotias tenava. Byrokraatti on ylempiarvoisempi kuin ylläpitäjä; Ylläpitäjän oikeuksien lisäksi, byrokraatti voi tehdä toisista ylläpitäjiä. Esimerkiksi minä olen byrokraatti. Haluatko semmoseksi? --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.26 (UTC) Joo, haluan siksi (Mä muuten täytän pian jo 12) !--Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.30 (UTC) :Hienoa. Meen nyt tekemään susta semmosen. Voin vaikka etukäteen sanoa, että olet nyt byrokraatti :P --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.36 (UTC) Kiitos! --Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.37 (UTC) :Pistäppä nyt käyttäjäsivullesi malline. --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.40 (UTC) Selvä! --Mariofani 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.41 (UTC) Erinomaisia ja mahtavia ja hyviä ja super hyviä... Muokkaksia... Jatka samaan rataan... 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.55 (UTC) Jos haluat "erillaisen" allekirjoituksen... Niin mene seuraavaan linkkiin, ja kopioi allekirjoitus malline sieltä, ja tee malline: Allekirjoitus/Mariofani. Tähän Missä teen sen? --Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.03 (UTC) Hetkinen! Mistä olet saanut tietoon, että wario on muka marion serkku? Ettet vain kavereiltasi? --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.07 (UTC) Kerron: Mene tänne. Se on yksi todiste (Kirjoita Wario hakuun, ja etsi sisällysluettelosta kohta, joka on Mario, ja siinä LUKEE näin: It has been said on various occasions that Wario is the cousin of Mario and Luigi.)! Toinen todiste: käy täällä. NUO tideot pitävät paikkansa! Englanninkielinen Super Mario Wiki EI valehtele!!!!! Se on OIKEA paikka, jossa on kunnolla Mariosta tietoa!! Ja jos et usko siihen tietoon, niin omapa on vikasi, kun et usko!--Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.16 (UTC) :En ole oikein virkkuna. Olenko minä sinulle tänä aamuna jotakin huutanut ???!!! Uskon kyllä, mutta ÄLÄ PISTÄ NOITA HUUTOMERKKEJÄ NOIN PALJON TÄMÄN VIESTIN JÄLKEEN!!! PISTE!!! TÄMÄ OLI MINUNKIN VIIMEINEN VIESTI,´KUN LÄHETÄN VIESTIKSI HUUTOMERKKEJÄ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.18 (UTC) Ai,anteeksi kovasti. Ei aloiteta riitelyä. --Mariofani 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.25 (UTC) :Sopii. En sitten epäröi huutaa, jos olen vähän väsynyt :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.29 (UTC) Asian tuntia palveluksessasi! Olet oikeassa, että Wario on Marion serkku, mutta minäkin mokasin, kun pistin Warion Marion isoveljeksi,mutta Waluigi ei ole Marion serkku, vaikka varmaan luuletkin niin, vaan se on Luigin serkku... (Voin olla väärässäkin...) No ei muuta... 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.02 (UTC) Anna kun kerron sen, että miten se menee: Wario ja Waluigi ovat Marion ja Luigin serkkuja. Tämä on OIKEA fakta. Jos et usko, niin Super Mario Wikissä lukee niin. Puhun täyttä faktaa, se wiki on parhain paikka, mistä saa tietoa Mariosta. --Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.12 (UTC) Mitä ihmettä sekoilet? Marion hahmon nimiä tai valtuuksia (eli esim. princess) ei saa suomentaa. Se on väärin! Tämmöstä ei saa suomentaa -.- Eihän RuneScape wikissäkään suomenneta esim. Kingiä, eli kuningasta. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.22 (UTC) Miksi? Mun LÄHES JOKAISESSA näkemässä sivussa AINA kutstaan suomenkielisillä nimillä. Kyllä nyt EDES sanan princess voi suomentaa, kun aina suomenkielisissä käytetään sitä nimeä! Jos on sana princess, niin aina sitä kutstuaan suomen nimellä! Kyllä edes joskus saa käyttää sitä nimeä, sillä se jopa kuuluukin niin jne. Sitä paitsi KAIKKI ihmiset, joita olen nähnyt, niin kutsuvat suomen nimillä (nyt tarkoitan mm. sitä sanaa princess, eli niitä, joita usein kutsutaan suomen nimellä). Kyllä nyt sentään suurimmaksi osaksi pitää kutsua englanniksi, mutta tuollaisia nimiä voi kutsua suomeksi. AINA. Mä ainakin kutsun esim. seuraavia suomeksi: Sienivaltakunta, Bowserin linna, Prinsessa Peach, Prinsessa Daisy, Kuningas Bowser, Koopalingit. Kyllä siis joitain tuollaisia saa,mutta ei esim. Piranha Plant tai jonkun pelin nimi. Piste.--Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.34 (UTC) Kuules nyt. Linkin voi pistää eri tavallakin, eli käytä sitä tyyliä: Prinsessa Peach ja kun sitten pääsee sinne "Princess Peach" artikkeliin, voi siinä kohtaa, jossa sanotaan, että "Princess Peach" niin voit pistää siihen näin: "Princess Peach, ELI PRINSESSA PEACH" Toivottavasti ymmärsit. Piste. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.38 (UTC) :Nonniih! Suomen RuneScape wikissä on artikkeli Guard, joka on suomeksi vartija, mutta sitä ei ole suomennettu! --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.43 (UTC) Joo joo... ymmärrän kyllä...--Mariofani 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.45 (UTC) Se on lagi Minulle on tullut sama juttu, mutta sitten kun on vähän aikaa kulunut, ne luokat tulee esiin. Kannattaa olla kärsivällinen :) Wikian kepposia --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 06.34 (UTC) Et ole käynyt täällä vähään aikaan... Hyviä muokkauksia... --Super Mario X 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.51 (UTC) Joo, en mä ookkaan ollu tällä vähään aikaan, sillä on ollu vähän muuta tekemistä. Mä korjaan nyt yhden tiedon.--Mariofani 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.32 (UTC) Valituksesi Onko se se juttu, jossa lukee isolla punasella "SEIS!"? Lukisit kaiken ennen valitusta. Siinä on vain yleisohjeita, ja sen ilmoituksen kautta pyritään estämään vandalismia. Kunnollista muokkausta ei kielletä, ja itse olen tehnyt tuon ilmoituksen järjestelmäviestien avulla. Toivottavasti ymmärsit :) --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.08 (UTC) Selvä, eli siis voin tehdä uusia artikkeleita. --Mariofani 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.23 (UTC) Hmm... En osaa auttaa, eikä se oli tämän wikin vika, vaan Wikian... Voit kyllä kysyä Aku ankalta... --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.33 (UTC) Sain jo Aku ankalta apua. --Mariofani 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.35 (UTC) OK... --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.07 (UTC) Olin vähän aikaani jäljessä :) --Super Mario X 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.27 (UTC) Hei, Mariofani! Nyt uudessa Super Mario Booksissa on uusi Etusivu, ja uusi tausta! Mene nyt heti muokkaamaan! Ja ps: Olet siellä jo ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC) :Pääset super mario booksiin helposti etusivulta, kun vain selailet oikeaa reunaa. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) Luodaanko siellä kirjoja? --Mariofani 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.14 (UTC) Hmmm Ei aivan samalla tavalla. Siellä ne "kirjat" ovat semmosia, että yhdessä oppikirjassa on monta sivua. Eli, katsoppa sieltä se "Mushroom kingdom" oppikirja. Muutes, se ei ole "helou", vaan hello.--Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.22 (UTC) Tiesin kyllä, että se kirjoitetaan hello, mutta tuolla tervehdyksellä mä tykkään käyttää helou-nimitystä--Mariofani 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) En taida enää tänää jaksaa tehdä töitä meen nukkumaan. Teen sitten aamulla.--85.194.204.160 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.30 (UTC) Missäköhän Super Mario X on? Ja runewikissä tapahtui kaamea katastrofi 16 syyskuuta. Katso lisää minun runewikin käyttäjäsivultani. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (UTC) Luin sen katastrofin. Mä muuten lisään mukavasti tänne kuvia, ja teen parhaillani uutta artikkelia.--Mariofani 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.47 (UTC)